A Chocolate Frappe with Your Number
by A Hermione H
Summary: Percy barely understands what flavour the girl has ordered, let alone what ingredients he's meant to put in. Instead he just opts for the simple option. Coffee Shop AU


**Hey, I'm back with another oneshot! This uses the tumblr prompt: "Barista and person who has a ridiculous coffee order."**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just love Rick's characters. This is purely for my own (and your) entertainment.**

* * *

Percy mopped his face up with the dishcloth as he finished the coffee and turned around to give the cup to the customer. "That will be $3.30 please."

The customer, who was wearing a 49ers cap, grunted at the price before rummaging around in his pocket to pull out the change.

"Thanks for coming to the Elysium Coffee Club!" Percy got another grunt in reply as the customer took his receipt and cup before leaving. He beckoned forward the next customer, "Welcome to the Elysium Coffee Club!" The blonde girl who looked around his age bobbed forward tapping her fingers on the counter. "Can I have a Banana Frappuccino with Maple Syrup and Hazelnuts please." Percy raised his eyebrows at the girl, as far as he was aware the most flavoured frappuccino they had was a chocolate one. And they didn't put maple syrup in their coffees. It was possibly the weirdest order here he'd ever heard, except for the blue coke that the store kept in especially for him.

"I'm sorry miss," he strained to be polite to this girl who had come in and just ordered a random drink that most shops don't sell, actually no shops in New York sold. "But we don't sell banana frappuccinos or put maple syrup in our drinks." The girl raised her really, _really_ , blonde eyebrows at him. Then she glared at him with her really, _really_ , grey eyes. Stupid brain, no thinking about customers like that.

"You don't put maple syrup in your drinks? Fine, what frappes do you sell?" She crossed her arms in disgust, eyes almost daring him to say they didn't sell frappes at all.

"We sell chocolate and vanilla." Blondie rolled her eyes before ordering a chocolate frappe with whipped cream.

Percy felt her eyes boring into his back as he prepared the drink for the obnoxious girl. He finally finished the drink and spun around to see the girl holding out the exact money.

He put the drink down before taking the change, "Uhh thanks... How did you work out the cost?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I guessed."

He stared at her while typing the order into the till and putting the money away. "Thank you for coming to the Elysium Coffee Club."

She smiled at him and took a sip, nodding in return before leaving the shop.

The next day the girl came in again, and headed straight for the counter. She leaned forward on the palms of her hands, and smiled sweetly in a very different manner to the one she had come in with the day before. "Can I have that chocolate frappe today again please?"

Percy tried to pretend that he didn't remember exactly, _exactly_ , what order she had had, smiling cheerfully as he asked her if she wanted cream.

She nodded slowly and leaned backwards on her palms again.

Percy hummed a bit while working the coffee machine. When he turned back around drink once again in hand, he was greeted by the exact change in the blonde's hand again.

She flashed her really, _really_ , white teeth at him again, as he asked "Do you want anything else?"

She tugged her lip between her teeth, "Just a name." He blinked in confusion and shock at her before responding with a "Percy."

"Annabeth."

On the Friday of the week, Percy came into work to meet the guy from the shift before his, Luke. The blond was no longer wearing the uniform of the café but he was clutching his brown apron in his hand.

"Hey man," he said, "There's a girl in there who asked for you, and when I said you were on the next shift, she just sat down and waited for my shift to end. Didn't even buy anything. Is there anything going on with I should know?"

Percy flushed bright red as Luke nudged him with his elbow. "Um nothing, I've only seen her like twice. Anyway, I really need to get to work, so, bye."

Percy rushed past his friend, running to stand behind the counter and logged onto the till as the first customer, Annabeth, stepped forward from the queue. "Hello, sorry for the wait. What would you like today?"

Annabeth's smug smile said it all, "Can I have a chocolate frappe with whipped cream and your number."

Percy smirked as he pulled out a sharpie to scribble on her takeaway cup, "Gladly."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did when I was writing it. I would love any constructive comments you have, and if you see any grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes please can you mention it in a review. I want any comments, whether it was good, bad etc...**


End file.
